


Little Things #5

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Mark brings home some sparklers.





	Little Things #5

“I’m home,” you hear Mark’s voice echo inside the house, along with the door opening and closing.

“Mark, I’m in the kitchen,” you call out, about to finish tidying up the shelves.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Mark gives you a hug from behind. “You’ve been busy all day?”

“I was just cleaning some stuffs,” you turn so you can give him a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi. I brought something,” he says, holding up a paperbag. You tilt your head, wondering. He holds your hand and leads you to the dining table. “Bambam gave me these.”

He puts out a bag of handheld fireworks. You almost squeal. “I love these!”

“Really? I didn’t know. Good thing he gave me some then.”

“You know I don’t really like loud noises so I prefer these over the sky-fireworks. Do you think we can light some?”

Mark raises a brow. “You mean now?”

“Yes!”

Your excited face makes it hard for him to say no. Since the both of you are introverted, this must be one of the very few close to outgoing things you’ve done together.

“Alright. Let’s go to the garden.”

* * *

Outside your house, you have a little garden with potted plants and bonsais. This is also where you hang your clothes if the sun is up.

“Here’s a good spot,” you point at where you’re standing, a cemented ground in the middle of the place.

Mark goes to you and you quickly reach for the sparklers. You hold one in each hand, showing it to Mark.

“Here, I’ll light it up for you,” Mark takes out the long stemmed lighter he grabbed from the kitchen before going out.

“Wow!” you squeal in delight when the end starts emitting flickering lights. “Mark, look! They’re beautiful.”

But Mark is looking at you, admiring how beautiful you are with eyes lit up and smile vibrant. Sensing the stare, you turn to Mark.

“Why are you looking at me?” you wonder innocently.

He smiles. “You’re just so cute.”

“Ey~” you set aside the compliment, because you’re used to hearing him say things like that. But you don’t deny that it still makes you feel butterflies. You offer him one of the sticks. “Why don’t you hold one too? It’s fun!”

Mark takes the sparkler and side by side, you wait for them to give out the last flicker. Mark doesn’t want this to end just like that though, so he keeps on lighting up another one, just like what he plans to do in order to keep the spark between you burning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
